Dragon Soul
by SakuraBlossom221334
Summary: One day a mysterious girl with incredible power arrives at the Titans. Is she a friend or foe? And why is Slade so set on finding her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A girl lurked in the shadows away from the crowd. Staying out of sight was the only way to keep from prying eyes. With her bright red outfit, coupled with her red skin, dragon talons and fangs, and other dragon-like features, she stood out among the crowd. She heard a commotion to her right. Five teens were fighting a giant blob of purple goo (Plasmus). She watched as two girls were thrown against a building. One had been shooting green lasers from her eyes, and the other had been throwing things at the creature using some type of black force field. Still fighting were three boys. One had transformed into a green T-rex and was charging the creature, while the other was firing a blue laser from his arm. The last boy looked like a traffic light and was throwing exploding discs at the monster. She supposed she had better help so, behind a building, she quickly transformed. She sprouted wings and a tail. Her head transformed into that of great, fire-breathing dragon. When the transformation was complete, a large red dragon took flight and headed for the purple creature. She dived at, and before it could notice her, she shot a great gout of flame from her maw. The creature melted before her eyes, and a thin, sleeping man was left behind. The girl landed and transformed into her scaly, red-skinned, human self and started to leave. Before she could get far though, something hit her across her back. She fell facedown on the pavement, paralyzed by the pain. She didn't need to look up to know what had happened. The boy she had seen doing kung-fu moves had knocked her down with his staff. Knowing what the reaction would be when they saw her face, she tried to transform back into her dragon form, but was surrounded by black energy that kept her from morphing. As soon as she gave up, the force field around her dissipated. She cringed as she felt the boy's metal-toed shoe dig into her side and flip her over. The girl lay there, staring down the boy who had hit her. He took one look at her jumped back. She must have looked pretty evil, because all of the teens except the alien girl suddenly trained their weapons/powers on her. The alien made her move, running in front of her and spreading her arms. Her friends lowered their weapons.

The girl got up quickly and said sarcastically, "Well, I appreciate the thanks for saving your lives, but I really must be going now."

She started to walk away but was engulfed in black energy. The next thing she knew, she was lying down on the floor of some building. They introduced themselves. The alien girl that had stopped them from attacking her was Starfire, and the mysterious girl with the dark energy powers was called Raven. The half-robot was Cyborg and the green kid was Beastboy. Lastly, the boy who had hit her was Robin, and their leader. As soon as they finished, she knew what would happen next. Sure enough, it did.

"What ARE you?" Robin asked.

The girl decided to get him a little aggravated. "Well, for starters, I'm being held here when I didn't want to come in the first place, I'm surrounded by teens with superpowers that could probably kill me, and with miss dark girl over there, I CAN'T TRANSFORM!" She shouted.

The "dark girl", Raven, looked at her and scowled. She returned the glare, flashing teeth to rival even Beastboy's top predator.

"Yah, we're sorry about this, but we really need to know more about you before we let you go." That was Cyborg.

"Fine, I'll stay." She replied. "But I answer questions when I feel like it, no pushing."

Robin had to agree with her; after all she wasn't a prisoner. The girl swept her gaze over the Titans. She landed at Beastboy, who was currently trying to get Raven to laugh. It took a few seconds for him to notice her looking at him. They surveyed each other and she felt a connection between them, like he understood what it was like to be her.

"So, would anyone like to help our new "guest" through the tower?" Robin asked.  
The girl didn't miss the emphasis on the word guest, but she let it slide.

"I would be extremely welcome to help the new guest friend Robin!" Starfire leaped excitedly.

"Um, Star, I think maybe I should do it," Beastboy put in.

"Okay then, Beastboy make sure, umm..." Robin looked at me questioningly.

"Fira," The girl growled

Beastboy came over to her and they started walking.

"So, where did you come from?" Beastboy asked her tentatively.

"Dracos" Fira answered sharply. "The fifth galaxy farthest from your planet."

"So there are others like you?"

"No, five years ago, the Osteros came. They attacked my planet. Everything and everyone was destroyed. I wandered in space for four years after that, before coming across Earth. Ever since I came here, I've been evading scientists and people in general, until now." Fira smiled down at Beastboy.

"Wow, that's terrible. You've been wandering around Earth for a year with no friends, no family?"

Fira remained silent. She didn't want him to feel sorry for her. They rounded a corner and stopped in front of a door.

"Well, this is your room" Beastboy told her.

Fira walked in and the door shut behind her. Maybe they aren't so bad, she thought.

The next morning, Fira wandered down to the main room. She saw Cyborg and Beastboy arguing over what to make. Cyborg wanted eggs and bacon, and Beastboy wanted tofu. Raven was at the table sipping some tea, and Starfire and Robin were on the couch, sharing some toast. Cyborg noticed Fira standing in the door and called her in.

"What would you like for breakfast Fira?" He asked.

"That's okay; I'll just go out and get something…if that's okay?" She stared pointedly at Robin.

"Fine with me, as long as you come back." Robin replied.

Fira decided to wow them a bit and walked over to a window. She opened it and jumped out. Everyone but Raven was immediately at the window gazing down. Raven knew what Fira was up too. Knowing they were looking at her, Fira rolled over, facing them, and began to morph. In less than two seconds, a gigantic red dragon was spiraling down the tower toward the ground. She snapped open her wings, catching the air, and glided toward the forest on the edge of the city.

"Showoff," muttered Robin.

About an hour later, Starfire, who had been watching for her, spotted Fira heading back for the tower. Fira alighted on the shore and dropped a deer on the rocks. A jet of fire erupted from her mouth, cooking the deer.

Morphing back into human form, she called up to the Titans, "Barbeque anyone?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Fira tossed and turned, deep in a nightmare she couldn't awaken from. She was falling, falling ever downward with little creatures biting at her. Fira looked down and saw a light growing closer by the second. As she neared the source she saw that the light was a river of fire. She tried to give herself wings but the transformation failed. Inches from the fire she jolted upright in her bed, sweating. She sighed. That was the third time she had had that dream since she joined the Titans a week ago. Fira got up and walked down to the bathroom, splashing water onto her face. She smiled ruefully at the thought of Raven sleeping in the room next to hers. Twice Fira had awoken to Raven banging on her door to be quiet. Fira crept down to kitchen to have a bite to eat. She was surprised to see Beastboy already at the table.

"You had that dream again didn't you?" He asked.

Fira nodded, getting a cup of coffee. The past few days she had become more open with the Titans, although Robin and she were still a bit cautious around each other. Robin had eventually come forward and apologized for what he had done the day they met. Beastboy and Fira had become great friends since then and she told him everything about herself, even though she suspected that Robin was cornering him every now and then to pour out what he had learned.

"I should go back to bed," Fira said quietly,

Beastboy nodded and continued eating his tofu sandwich. Almost as soon as Fira lay down, the dream engulfed her. This time it was different though. She was standing on a platform surrounded by four orbs. Each orb was a different color and had a different symbol on it. One was blue with a raindrop, one red with a flame, another white with a gust of wind, and the other yellow with a lightning bolt. As Fira stood in the center of the circle, the red orb drifted closer, until it dissolved into her skin. The other orbs followed suit and soon there was a swirling mass of rainbow energy surrounding Fira. She screamed as the pain hit her, the energy intensifying.

"What in the world does that girl do every night?" Raven said angrily as she opened the door to Fira's room.

Raven went in and just stood there, gaping. Fira was levitating above the bed surrounded by rainbow light. The light grew stronger and stronger until Raven couldn't take it anymore. She teleported out of the room and into Robin's.

"Robin, come quickly. Something is happening to Fira!" Raven shouted.

Robin jumped out of bed, and ran over to Raven. Tossing her cloak over them both, she teleported them back into Fira's room. Fira was still levitating, but the light was stronger than ever. Raven tried to surround it with a force field but it broke right through. Robin touched her shoulder, signaling her to stop. He was pointing at Fira with a wide eyed expression on his face. Raven followed his gaze and realized that Fira was pulsing with rainbow light. The light dimmed and when it finally blinked out Fira sank back onto her bed and got up, rubbing her eyes. She noticed Raven and Robin standing in her doorway, staring at her.

"What's wrong?" Fira asked them sleepily.

She got up and saw herself in the mirror. Her red scales were now the colors of the orbs in her dream! Fira gasped and a jet of water shot from her mouth and froze over on the mirror. She just stood there, staring at the frozen mirror. Fira reached out to touch it and an electric shock surged from her hand into the ice, breaking it.

Finally Robin got his voice back. "What just happened?" He asked. He sounded confused.

Raven shook her head. "It seems that Fira has discovered some hidden powers."

All Fira could do was stare. She turned to face them and suddenly sneezed. A great gust of wind shook the tower and blew Raven and Robin out of her room, slamming them into the wall. Fira gasped and ran out to help them. Robin was almost unconscious but Raven was fine. She had had time to cushion her fall with her dark energy.

"I am so sorry." Fira said as she helped Raven up. "I had no idea!"

"That's okay." Raven reassured her.

The other Titans had heard the noise and were running (or flying in Starfire's case) toward them. The sight of Robin lying on the floor, Raven being supported by Fira, coupled with Fira's rainbow scales must have been pretty shocking because none of the Titans could find their voice once they got there.

Finally Beastboy spoke. "Um, will someone please tell me what just happened?"

Fira noticed everyone looking at her and, blushing, looked down at the floor.

"I, um, I might have caused it," She said shyly. "I had a dream and when I woke up…" Fira swept her gaze over to Robin, who was just regaining consciousness. "…I accidentally used my powers on Raven and him."

Everyone was staring at her open mouthed as her hands began to pulse with electricity.

"Eeh!" Fira yelped as she noticed. The energy spread up her arm and all over her body. While it was happening the yellow in her scales became brighter.

Raven was the first to respond. "I think I should check this out. Fira, follow me to my room please, and I will NOT be letting her in with that camera you're trying to slip her Beastboy!" Raven shouted at Beastboy while he was trying to hide something behind his back.

Fira followed Raven to her room and watched as she sat on the floor Indian-style. Raven slowly floated into the air, until she was eye-level with Fira.

"Now stand still and don't move until I come back." Raven told her.

'Come back? What's she talking about?' Fira wondered.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos," She chanted. Her eyes began to glow white and her soul self detached itself from Raven and flew into Fira.

Raven floated inside Fira's mind. She was surprised to find it wasn't too different from her own. There weren't emotions running around but Raven could feel the different parts and she knew their minds were similar. Raven had arrived in a barren stretch of land filled with volcanic geysers. The air was sooty and probably poisonous if you breathed it in for too long. Raven flew onward and saw a massive red dragon sleeping next to a lava pit. She recognized it as the dragon Fira had changed into to help them defeat Plasmus. Going still farther into Fira's mind, Raven encountered three other types of dragons. One was yellow and lived in a land forever charged with electricity. This dragon was very thin with small wings. The point on its tail was razor sharp and Raven suspected, charged with thousands of volts of electricity. Another was blue and lived in an arctic wasteland. This dragon had wings as wide as the Titans Tower's roof. Lethal claws and teeth were at its disposal. The last dragon was purely white and lived in the clouds. Raven had almost fallen because of the surprise of there suddenly being no land. Its feathered wings were large enough to carry it for miles and still weightless. It was a long dragon and even Raven had to admit it was beautiful.

Raven exited Fira's mind and returned to her own body, eyes returning normal.

Fira had practically fallen asleep standing up waiting for her. "Finally! I was standing here for hours! So, what did you find out" Fira asked.

"I learned that you have three new powers. You can shape shift into four different dragons. Each dragon controls an element. The dragon you are familiar with controls fire, while the others control ice, light, and air." Raven finished telling her.

Fira stood gaping. "You mean I can be four DIFFERENT dragons? That's awesome!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Fira stood outside the tower, waiting for the training session to start. The buzzer sounded and three laser bots appeared out of the ground. She jumped into the air and transformed into an ice dragon. The robots, frozen in place, were quickly smashed by a huge blue tail. Morphing back into human form, she ran toward the finish line. The time was almost out and she was still far from the end.

'Let's finish this!' Fira thought.

She knew changing into the air dragon always took the longest, but it was worth the wait. First came the colorization, her whole body gradually turning white. Feathery wings sprouted gracefully from her back, and her bogy lengthened and grew thinner. When the change was complete a majestic white dragon stood in her place. Fira lifted her wings and sped through the course. Robots were demolished before they could fire, and before the Titans knew it, Fira was across the finish line. Fira flew into the air and did several slow back flips in her triumph. The sun glittered off her pearly scales while she cut through the clouds.

Meanwhile Beastboy was having a conflict with himself.

'Why can't I get her out of my head?' He mentally screamed at himself. 'Every time my mind wanders, it finds itself going to her! Like how pretty she is in her dragon forms, especially that air dragon, or the way she talks…Stop That! I'm doing it again! He was visibly fighting with himself and the other Titans were beginning to stare.

"Friend Beastboy, why do you do battle with yourself?" Of course that was Starfire.

One accidental glance at Fira in the sky was all it took. Robin and Cyborg exchanged grins and turned back to Beastboy, silly grins painted on their faces.

"I think I know what his problem his," Cyborg teased.

"No you don't!"

"Oh ya? You like mmph!" Beastboy had quickly covered Cyborg's mouth as he saw Fira start to fly over.

"How's it goin' guys? Did you see me just then? That was amazing!" Fira exclaimed.

She noticed Cyborg and Robin staring at her with silly but knowing grins on their faces, Beastboy trying to hide his face, and Raven and Starfire looking on, confused.

"What's the matter?" Fira felt a blush rise on her face as Robin and Cyborg tried to stifle giggles beneath their hands. "Hey! What's the matter?" She felt her face grow hotter and the boys' giggles got louder. "Beastboy what's going on?"

"Um, uh, w-w-well n-nothing much," Beastboy turned around, having gotten control of his blush.

He tried to take a step but tripped and fell right on top of Fira. They both fell over, mouths pressed together on the ground in a kiss. Fira and Beastboy got up quickly, blushing furiously while Robin and Cyborg burst out laughing.

"I think I'm going to go put on a fresh change of clothes after the workout" Fira told everyone, hurrying into the tower.

In her room Fira couldn't stop thinking about Beastboy. Ever since she had learned his name she had felt that he was the only one who could truly understand what it was like for her. Sure Cyborg had an unusual appearance also, but his wasn't natural. She had been born this way. Fira was lying on her bed when she heard a knock on the door. Fira walked over and slid it open a crack. Seeing no one there, she opened it farther and screeched as a sign fell down in front of her with a quickly drawn picture of her and Beastboy kissing. After a few seconds it sprayed her with red powder, making her look like she was blushing. A yell came from down the hall and she guessed Beastboy was suffering a similar fate. A camera clicked and she saw a flash. She turned just in time to see Robin disappear around the corner.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Fira screamed.

Fira decided that by the time she was done with him, Robin would think twice before doing something like that to her again.

By dinner time Fira had still not been able to remove most of the powder. She figured it was that quick dissolving stuff Cyborg had developed that could be absorbed by anything. So, Fira was forced to go through dinner with a redder than usual, face. Along with Beastboy that is. Fira leaned in close to Beastboy.

"We'll get them back. Count on it."

Beastboy grinned. He hadn't seen Fira in action before, but he was sure it would be good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In a warehouse on the edge of town, something stirred. One wall was lit up with video screens displaying Titans Tower. Slade watched as the cameras focused on each Titan. In particular he had been interested in the newest member, Fira. Ever since the incident with Terra, Slade had given up on apprentices. He hated to admit defeat, but he considered it the best thing to do this time. No, he had something else in mind for Fira.

Meanwhile at the tower, Fira was still trying to figure out a way to prank Robin and Cyborg. She heard a splash outside her door and following it, a yell. She opened her door and saw Robin with a mixture of rank smelling liquids all over his face. Fira couldn't help. She burst out laughing as Robin scowled at her. Beastboy walked up to her, grinning from ear to ear.

"I got the hard one for you, now all you have to do is get Cyborg," Beastboy whispered to her.

Fira nodded. She knew exactly what to do now.

Cyborg was just getting ready to shut down for the night. As he lay down on his metal bed he couldn't help but smile over the prank Robin and him had pulled on Fira and BB. Shutting down, Cyborg turned in for the night. As soon as she knew he was asleep, Fira crept in his room. She found the manual on how to repair and modify his system and got to work.

The next morning, all the Titans were together in the gym. Cyborg was getting ready to do target practice. He aimed and fired his sonic cannon. Nothing happened. He shook it a bit and a stream of water poured out. When he opened his arm to check his statistics, little flowers shot out at him. Cyborg was a walking magic machine. He noticed Fira over by the agility course, giggling, and immediately knew what had happened.

'She's good,' He thought to himself.

Later they all had a good laugh about it and sat down to eat lunch.

A month had gone by since the prank and Beastboy's inner conflict was getting worse and worse.

"What should I do? What should I do?" He asked himself, pacing across his room. 'I like her, but what is she doesn't like me?"

"You know, you could just ask her out."

Beastboy jumped. Turning around he saw Robin in the doorway.

"If you don't you won't ever know the answer to your question. Is she does say no, well, you'll just have to move on."

"Alright. I'll ask her tonight."

Fira sat on the roof looking down at the sea. She heard footsteps behind her and her senses told her it was Beastboy. Sitting down beside her Beastboy replayed in his mind how he was going to ask her.

"So, um, I was wondering if you wanted to go o-out with m-me sometime. You know, like a d-d-date," He stammered

'That came out terrible!' He cringed.

Fira looked up surprised. "Really? A d-date?" Fira hesitated. "I-I'd love to!"

Beastboy could have jumped for joy, but something in his head told him he should stay seated. His heart beat quickened. Fira was so close now. Their lips met in a gentle kiss. Fira slowly brought her arms around his neck and melted into him. When they finally broke apart, hearts pounding with excitement, Fira smiled up at Beastboy.

"Wow. So where do you want to go for our date?" Beastboy asked her.

Before Fira could answer something hit her in the back of her head. The last thing she saw was Beastboy's shocked expression as she fell into darkness.

Fira was slowly coming too. She opened her eyes and the room spun. She quickly shut them again. She tried opening her eyes again and waited for the dizziness to fade. Fira determined that she was in an abandoned warehouse somewhere. She noticed something cold was pressed against her wrists. Looking up she saw that her hands were trapped in manacles built into the wall. Her feet were also in the same condition.

'Who ever captured me obviously doesn't know that much about me,' She thought with grim satisfaction.

Fira tried to morph into her fire dragon form but an energy field slammed into as soon as she tried to use her powers. The high voltage of the field was enough to damage even her. Anyone else would surely have died.

"Okay, maybe they do know about me," Fira regretfully admitted to herself.

"Indeed I know much about you Fira. Even things about you that you cannot even comprehend. And intend to use that to the fullest of its extent in my favor," A voice said from the shadows.

Fira tried using powers without morphing, but it had the same result.

Laughter came from the shadows, followed by the click of a button. A stronger energy field slammed into Fira, intensified by her metal cuffs. Before she slipped into unconsciousness, Fira saw Slade walk out of the shadow and come toward her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

----------Titans Tower-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_After Beastboy and Fira had pulled apart from their kiss, one of Slade's minions appeared right behind Fira. The mechanical slave knocked her out with a blow to the temple. Lifting her up over its shoulder, it prepared to leave. Before Beastboy could do anything he felt a pressure on his neck. He couldn't move. Before he passed out he had no choice but to simply watch them leave, dragging the unconscious Fira between them._

Beastboy woke up, sweating, in the Tower's infirmary.

'I failed her. She needed me and I failed her!' He mentally screamed at himself.

Robin, who had been asleep in a chair next to the bed, woke up when Beastboy flopped back down on the covers.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Beastboy took a while to answer, and when he did it was barely audible.

"Yah I'm fine. I suppose you want me to tell you what happened, right?"

"That would be best. We weren't able to locate Fira. Did something happen?"

Beastboy knew Robin was referring to when he asked her out, but he nodded just the same. He sat up in bed and told Robin everything that had happened from him going up to the roof to his passing out.

---------Slade's Hideout---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the warehouse, Fira was having trouble thinking. She was sure Slade had drugged her somehow, but she also thought it could have be lack of food since she didn't know how long she had been there. Every once in a while Fira would see Slade go to one of the monitors and watch the screen for a while. She was too far away to pick up details but when something blue walked across the image, she was sure it was Titan's Tower.

'What does he want with me? Beastboy told me about Robin and Terra, but would Slade really try an apprentice after two failures?'

Slade was watching the Titans question Beastboy about Fire on one of his many surveillance monitors. It had taken Beastboy two days to wake up after he had been knocked out. It would be a while before he could put his plan into action.

"The girl needs to plenty weak before my plan will work. Hopefully, I'll be able to speed up the process a bit," Slade smiled cruelly to himself.

--------Titans Tower-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire was beside herself with grief. It had been a week since Fira had been captured.

"Oh Robin, we must organize the party of search to help locate friend Fira!"

"We're doing everything we can Star. Be patient." Robin tried to comfort her.

Beastboy had identified that her captor was Slade, but other than that the Titans had no leads as to where she might be.

Raven walked over and touched Robin on the shoulder. "Robin, maybe I can find her with my soul self."

"Good idea Raven."

"Yes, perhaps Raven will be able to locate our friend with her soul of self!" Starfire jumped into the air, clapping.

Raven walked over to the center of the room, shooting an unnecessary warning glance at Beastboy. She knew he wouldn't try anything with Fira at stake, but nevertheless, Raven had to keep up her reputation. Getting into the meditative position, Raven floated four feet into the air and began to chant very slowly her magic words.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Her eyes began to glow white and a black projection of Raven flew out and into the tower. The black Raven flew out of the Tower and began to try to sense Fira's essence. She flew around the city twice, still with no results, when she sensed a weak pulse coming from an abandoned warehouse in the middle of the forest on the edge of town. Flying back to the tower, Raven told what she had learned to the Titans.

-----------Slade's Hideout-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Raven began to look for her, Fira was having a hard time. Slade had decided to have some fun with her and had unchained her from the wall. She still couldn't shape change though, because before he had released her Slade had strapped some kind of device around her wrist that yielded the same results as the manacles. Fira still knew some martial arts moves, but not enough to take on Slade with. After he had released her, Fira had collapsed onto the ground. She was weak from lack of nutrition. Slade waited for her to stand up and then began his barrage of attacks. Slade leaped into the air and came crashing down right in front of Fira, who had barely dodged the attack. Fira couldn't react quickly enough and Slade aimed a deadly kick at her legs, knocking her to the ground, groaning in agony. Slamming the toe of his boot into her side, he threw her across the room, where she slammed into a wall. Getting up, Fira ran at Slade who neatly sidestepped her and grabbed her arm. Twisting it behind her back, he brought his mouth close to ear, hissing at her.

"I have something planned for your friends. They will not suspect anything. Rushing over to save you, they will walk right into my trap. And you my dear, the plan cannot work without you."

"Why me?" Her voice from laced with pain.

"You'll just have to wait and see," He sneered.

He pushed her violently away and she stumbled. Aiming a flying kick at her back, Slade sent her sprawling. Fira curled up in a ball to try to lessen the pain of what she knew was coming. Landing blow after blow on her unprotected body, Slade savagely beat her. The last thing Fira remembered was the taste of blood in her mouth and the pain of her arm as it snapped.

-------------Titans Tower--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Titans were getting ready to take on Slade. Beastboy was actually the first one ready and was pestering the others to hurry up. None of the Titans were very surprised at this seeing as they all knew that he liked Fira. What none of them knew however was that they had kissed.

"Hurry up you guys! Who knows what Slade is doing to her right now?" Beastboy shouted.

They had all considered the fact that Slade was probably not treating her well; however Beastboy's comment got them all thinking. After that they all hurried and were ready to go before Beastboy could protest again. Beastboy morphed into a peregrine falcon and flew out the window. Starfire followed, carrying Robin, and last was Raven with Cyborg being supported by black energy.

-------------Slade's Hideout-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the Titans rushed in, the warehouse appeared to be deserted. Slade was nowhere to be found. Raven still sensed Fira and Slade in the building, so the Titans kept searching. Eventually they came upon a door behind of which Fira's essence was stronger. Robin kicked the door down and the Titans ran in, expecting Slade to come flying at them. Instead they saw the room was empty, except for one thing. Everything in the room was completely covered in mirrors and on the floor, in the middle, there was a body. As the Titans crept closer they realized it was Fira. Her clothes were torn and blood covered her body. Her right arm was bent at such angle it had to be broken. Beastboy, throwing caution to the wind, rushed to her side.

"Fira! Fira wake up!"

Fira's eyelids fluttered open, and upon seeing Beastboy and the others, she started.

"No! You can't be here! Slade...It's a trap!"

As she finished her sentence a block from the ceiling detached itself and fell on top of Raven. She had just enough to shield herself, but the blow still knocked her out. The door disappeared. They were trapped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Starfire and Cyborg tried to blast a hole in the wall, but the mirrors bounced it right back at them. Beastboy morphed into a tyrannosaurus rex and charged the wall. Upon impact with the mirrors there was a loud gonging sound but there wasn't even a scratch. Fira still had the power draining bracelet on and Robin couldn't get it off.

"Raven would be able to get this off of you. She would also have been able to get us out of her," Robin said glancing at the unconscious Raven.

"Yes, she would have, but that's exactly why the piece of ceiling fell on her and no one else," Fira tried to explain.

"Why did you have to come for me? Now we'll all fall victim to Slade's plan. Starfire and Cyborg can't use their powers to escape, Beastboy's strongest animal cannot do anything, you can't do anything, and I can't do anything with this bracelet on my arm. How are we going to get out of this one!?"

Fira was near desperation. 'It's all my fault they're in this mess. It's all because of me.'

Falling to her knees, head in her hands see despaired.

"It's all my fault Robin, all my fault. If I had been stronger…"

"Stop that Fira! Slade's minions caught you by surprise. You couldn't have done anything."

Getting up she wiped her tears. "You're right Robin, it isn't my entire fault," She paused gazing around the room.

"Now I have to hurry and tell you all I know about this trap Slade has set. Every ten minutes the walls will come closer by a foot. My bracelet gets tighter, sapping more energy from me, with every five. Eventually I will lose consciousness and we will all be crushed."

The other members of the team had ceased their useless attack to listen to her. Now they stood with grave looks on their faces.

"Even if we do manage to survive, the bracelet will continue draining my energy and power. I will black out and you will not be able to wake me no matter how hard you try. Eventually it will kill me."

Fira looked down sadly. She hated to give her friends something to worry about, especially if that something was her. Next to Cyborg, Raven groaned and flipped over. Starfire gasped, hoping she was waking up. Fira suddenly had an idea.

"Robin, if we can get Raven to wake up, we could get out of here!"

"Yes, but how would we wake her up? She's unconscious."

"She may be knocked out, but she can still hear us. I'm sure Raven would wake up if she believed the need was great."

Robin caught her glance at Beastboy and they both turned, smiling at him.

"What? What? I don't like that look you're giving me you two. You're creepin' me out!"

After the Robin and Fira had told Beastboy the plan he had warily agreed. Walking over to Raven he positioned himself so that he was talking directly into her ear.

"Raven, I was wondering if you liked all the PINK robes I got you. Also, I swapped all your herbal tea with SODA and got you a pet. Her name is CUDDLES!" Beastboy told her, shouting the words he thought would most grab her attention.

"Ugh, Beastboy…stay away from my room…" She murmured as if in a dream.

Beastboy sighed. "Okay Raven, I didn't want to do this but…."

He leaned down over her face and made smacking noises like he was going to kiss her. Raven's eyes shot open and Beastboy was blown across the room by a huge black explosion aimed right at him.

"You little…don't even THINK about it!"

"Hey, I woke you up, and we're kinda in trouble here in case you haven't noticed."

"How could I have noticed? I was crushed by a rock and have been unconscious!"

"Um, Raven? If you're done, we could really use your help." Robin intervened.

"You see the walls are closing in and Fira can't use her powers." He though it best not to mention the chance of her dying until they were safe.

"Okay, right," Raven said, taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

A black raven materialized and engulfed the Titans. The next thing they knew, they were standing in the living room of the Tower.

"We're alive!" Beastboy shouted.

His happiness was cut short as Fira yelled out in pain. Electricity coursed visibly through her and she fell to her knees. Beastboy ran to her side.

"Fira! Are you okay?"

"It's the…bracelet. The bracelet…is sucking away…my power. It's…killing me," Fira whispered weakly. She started to fall forward, but Beastboy caught her. Smiling sadly, she looked up at him.

"I'll miss you Beastboy. You were the best friend…I ever had."

"Don't talk like that Fira! Raven will get it off," He turned to look at Raven.

"I'll do everything I can Beastboy. I promise," Raven told him.

Two days later Raven still hadn't found a spell to get rid of the bracelet. Fira was growing weaker by the hour and Beastboy refused to leave her side. At this moment, Fira lay in a hospital bed in the Tower's infirmary, drifting in and out of consciousness. The door opened and Raven stepped in. Beastboy jumped to his feet.

"Have you found it?"

"I think so Beastboy, but it requires some very rare components. I'll have to go all the way to Azarath to get them."

Beastboy was still looking at her.

She sighed. "You really like her don't you Beastboy?"

Beastboy was a bit taken aback by this comment, but he recovered.

"Yah. I do. Before she was captured, I…we…," He paused. "She kissed me before she was taken," A blush rose in his cheeks.

"Hm, I guess I could go…but I'm doing it Fira!"

Beastboy nodded. He didn't care who Raven was doing it for, as long as she did it.

A few minutes later, Raven was in her room preparing for the departure. With the help of her powers, she retrieved a book she had hidden under her bed. She raised one hand, causing two flasks filled with sand on a nearby bookshelf to pop their corks and float over to her. The contents poured out in a circle, putting her within. Candles arranged themselves around the ring and lit up as she sat cross-legged, the book in her lap. She placed her hand over the cover and closed her eyes. Raven began to chant, getting louder the farther she got.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Carazon Rakashas Endere…Vaserix Endrien Azarath…Azarath, Azarath!"

During the second part of the incantation, flecks of bluish light had begun to pop from the ring of sand and form into a cylindrical barrier that reached all the way to the ceiling. On the third part, she floated clear off the floor and opened her eyes, which had begun to glow brilliant white. A newly opened, swirling vortex in the tiles overhead, had appeared. A few loose scraps of paper flew past as Raven was pulled up into the portal, and with a blinding flash the sheet of light disintegrated into flickering shreds at the floor and ceiling before the portal sealed itself.

It had been about half a day since Raven left for Azarath, and Fira was getting worse. Finally, Raven teleported into the room.

"I've got the components, Beastboy. Now I just need to prepare the casting circle," She produced a bag of white sand and used her powers to create a circle around Fira. She placed some sort of herb on Fir's forehead.

"Okay Beastboy, stand back," She ordered.

He obeyed, stepping out of her way. She crossed over to the foot of the bed and began to float.

"Azarath…Hezberek Et Morine…Metrion…Gost Wenthen Verbis Nex…Zinthos…Ind Obrium Bis Pendrule…Paran Sic Cortis Rex!" She shouted.

Her hands began to glow furiously with black energy. Energy erupted from her eyes and mouth, forcing her head back. Fira began to glow with a blinding white light. She floated off the bed and all of the light focused on the bracelet. The light built in intensity until Beastboy couldn't look any more. He heard the snapping of metal and the breaking of glass all at the same time. The light faded, and turning around, he saw Fira sink back onto the bed. Looking over at Raven, he saw the energy fade from her essence. When she was back to normal, she swayed, threatening to fall. Beastboy ran over and gently lowered her to the ground. He waited until she was fully aware before asking his questions.

"Is she okay? When will she wake up?"

"Don't worry Beastboy. She'll be fine. I'd give her a day or two before she wakes up though.'

He looked down at Fira's sleeping form. His gaze wandered to her arm and he was filled with a sudden anger as he saw her chafed, bloody wrist. It lay at an impossible angle. The bracelet had been allowed to tighten enough to break her wrist. The skin around the break was an ugly, blue black, swollen mass. Forgetting Raven was in the room, Beastboy stepped over to Fira and gently brushed his lips over hers. Her eyelids fluttered at the contact, but she remained asleep.

"Ah hem!"

Beastboy spun around. "Oh, Raven. I forgot you were there," Beastboy sputtered, obviously embarrassed.

Meanwhile at a certain warehouse, Slade was busy breaking things.

"How could they escape? I should have thought about that factor. I never once thought about Beastboy being able to wake raven before it was too late," He calmed himself down. "That's okay. They'll be back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Fira awoke in darkness. It reminded her of when Slade had her and she shivered. Her gaze swept down to her wrist and she saw that the power draining bracelet was gone.

'They did it! They managed to save me.'

Fira wanted to look around the room so she breathed a puff of fire and held it. Beastboy, who had been sleeping in a chair next to her bed, awoke and fell to the floor in surprise at there suddenly being light. Upon seeing her up, Beastboy launched himself at her, crushing her in a hug.

"Beast…boy. You're…crushing…me," She managed to choke out.

Realizing he might have hurt her, Beastboy hurriedly withdrew. Fira laughed and caught him up in a hug of her own.

"I'm so glad you're okay! Raven was in Azarath for almost a day searching for spell components to free you!"

"She…really did that for me?"

"Yes, I did," Raven had materialized at the foot of her bed.

"If I hadn't, your boyfriend here would have surely killed me."

Her tone was a bit sarcastic but Fira could sense that Raven was happy she was feeling better.

"Thanks." Both Fira and Beastboy blushed.

Raven hid a smile in the depths of her hood. "The others would like to see you. Don't worry. Beastboy will stop Starfire from breaking you in half," Raven said, seeing her look.

Raven left and soon after the other Titans came in. Restraining Starfire, the boys talked about what she had missed. She just gaped at them. There had been three bank robberies and two jail breaks.

"How long have I been out?" Fira couldn't believe that much had happened.

The boys looked at each other. Robin was the one who spoke. "One week."

"WHAT? I've been out that long?"

"Yah, you have. But don't worry. We handled everything fine."

Fira nodded and began to look for the places of injury on her body. She felt a large scar on her back and her wrist was purple and puffy. She could tell it had been broken, but Raven had healed it as much as she could.

"I'm going up to the roof now. To get some fresh air."

Up on the roof, Fira sat, gazing down at the ocean. She didn't notice Beastboy come and sit next to her until he put an arm around her shoulder. She jumped a little, but relaxed when she realized who it was.

"So, still want to have our date?"

"Why wouldn't I Beastboy? Why don't we go see a movie tonight."

"Sure. I'll be ready."

Later that night, Beastboy paced in front of the door to the Tower. Finally the door to the main room swooshed open to reveal Fira in a skintight black gown.

"You look..." He was at a loss for words.

"It's really that bad huh?" Fira looked at the ground.

"No, no...its...I was going to say...fabulous."

Beastboy left with Fira while the other Titans handled things at home.

"I had a great time Beastboy." Fira said, giving a peck on the cheek.

Sometime around midnight the alarm sounded.

The titans arrived at the sight of the attack and saw Slade waiting for them.

"Hello Titans. I've been expecting you."

He lunged at Raven, but she disappeared and reappeared behind him, shooting him with her black energy.

Fira changed into her yellow dragon and gave Slade a thousand volts.

Robin charged in, engaging Slade in hand to hand combat.

Hours later Slade was hauled away in a police van while the Titans looked on.

"Well Beastboy, we did it."

Yah, we did." Beastboy pulled Fira into a kiss while the other Titans tried not to stare.


End file.
